America's Next Top Sim / Cycle One / The Girl With Casual Clothing
The Girl With Casual Clothing '''is the first episode of '''Cycle One of America's Next Top Sim. It's all about meeting the new girls and their first ever runway. The Girl With Casual Clothing Crim: Hello to the first ever episode of America's Next Top Sim! Tom: Each week, every girl will fight it out *literally* to be the last model remaining Claire: It's going to be a tough ride Michael: So get ready for the time of your life All 4: May The Best Model Win! Intro plays In the Model House Crim: Hello viewers at home! Let's meet our first contestant Video Plays Julia: Hello I'm Julia Reeley, 21 and from Las Vegas, Nevada Julia: I'm known for being sweet and kind, but if you get on my bad side... you'll regret it Julia: I auditioned for ANTS because I know I will win, so watch out girls Julia blows kisses Julia: First one here, don't blame them Crim: Welcome the next contestant, Shelly Miller Video Plays Shelly: I'm Shelly Miller and 25 years old from Dallas Texas y'all Shelly: I'm a bitch and I won't deny it, so those girls better watch out Shelly: I, sabotage someone! Oh, of course, I will Video Ends Julia laughs Shelly: What bitch Julia: Just no Shelly: Act the fool... act the fool Video Plays Londyn: I'm Londyn Tierney a fucking legend Londyn: I'm 23 from Atlanta Georgia where I slay all the other models Londyn: Will I win Cycle One? Oh without a doubt I will Video Ends Londyn: Hey girls Shelly: Hey beautiful, gosh you look beautiful Julia: Yeah! Londyn: Why thank you Video Plays Betsy: I'm Betsy Lawrence, otherwise known as Besty, because I'm what? The Best, obv Betsy: My age is 22 and I'm from London, England Betsy: I think I'll be a threat to the other girls so they better watch it Video Ends Betsy: Hey everyone Londyn: Oh my lord someone from the UK! Betsy: That's me Video Plays Liberty: Hello bitches, Liberty Cole here, and you guessed it, I'm from Brooklyn, New York Liberty: I'm 21 and new to the business, but just because I'm young it doesn't mean I know nothing Liberty: So all the other girls better look out for me Video Ends Liberty: Hey everyone Shelly: She'll be going home first Liberty: Oh... ok Julia laughs The Next Video Plays Kerry: Hi basics, the winner here... I'm Kerry Mathis, 23 from Providence, Rhode Island Kerry: I came here to show the world Kerry is a star, and will always be one Video Ends Kerry: Hey everyone Betsy: Hey girl, werk in that outfit Kerry: Hehehe, thank you The final video plays Malaysia: Hello, Malaysia Eller here, 31 and not from Malaysia Malaysia: Born and bred in Montgomery, Alabama Malaysia: I may be old for a modelling career, but baby I look about 22, so don't for me Malaysia: All the other young dumb bitches better watch out because I've won already, kk The video ends Malaysia: Hello everyone All the girls just look at her Malaysia: Alright then All of a sudden a bookshelf moves and reveals a secret passageway with someone standing in it Tara Dikov: It's me bitches All the girls scream Tara: I was hired by the legendary Crim to be the photographer this season, so you better watch it bitches Betsy: Oh my lord Londyn IC: Sooo we find out Tara Dikov will be the photographer this season... we're fucked Tara: Now introducing the team that will help you this season Tara: Claire... makeup artist Claire: Hello girls Kerry: Werk Bitch Tara: Tom... fashion icon Shelly: YASSSS Tara: Michael... the fitness expert Liberty: I just flood my basement Tara: And Crim... the living legend who invented all you bitches... basically Crim: Hello girls The girls all scream Crim: Now you may be wondering why there's only 7 of you Crim: Well I decided one girl from a past season deserved another chance Crim: Welcome back Demi Hobson Demi: Hey everyone The girls look disappointed Crim: Demi will be competing along with you... so good luck girls Julia IC: Why is this bitch here... she was eliminated first... on a season no-one even cared about Crim: Now the theme for the first week is casual... so get a shopping and meet Tom at the 86 Studio on Harding Road The girls all get in their taxis and head to 86 Studio Tom: Hello my beautiful's Girls: Hey Tom Tom: So to be a model you also need a good fashion sense... so go pick out a casual outfit from the wardrobes over there The girls quickly run over and begin to pull everything off Shelly: I want that shoe bitch, move Malaysia: No bitch it's mine Malaysia grabs the heel and stabs Shelly Shelly: You dumb whore Malaysia: Sorry bout it Londyn: Give me that jacket now Betsy: Nah I wanna keep it Londyn bashes Betsy's head with a hanger and steals the jacket Tom: Alright girls come out and let me judge you... Tom: First up... Julia Tom: Second... Betsy Tom: Third... Demi Tom: Next... Kerry Tom: Fifth... Liberty Tom: London meet... Londyn Tom: Seventh it's Malaysia Tom: Last but not least... Shelly Tom: Ok girls.... Tom: You all look fab but it's not over yet... you will be on your first catwalk today infront of Crim... so don't fuck it up Tom: You should all go check up on your fitness with Michael Londyn: Thanks Tom Kerry: Byeee The girls leave and head to the fitness suite Michael: Hello bitches,... Michael: Alright you're skinny... you are too... you're all skinny... perfect now go back to the house The girls head back to the house Kerry: What an exhausting day Liberty: I know right ugh Malaysia: I'm off to bed... bye girls Betsy: Byeee Shelly, Julia and Londyn head into the kitchen Londyn: I don't know why Malaysia went to bed... I'm starving Shelly: Bitch me too Julia: Ok girls I know you're thinking it... but who had the worst outfit Shelly and Londyn: Liberty Julia: Oh lord I know Shelly and Londyn: It was a mess Londyn IC: So looking at all the outfits It wouldn't matter if I fell down that runway... they're shit Julia grabs some food and heads off to bed Julia: Laters girl Shelly and Londyn then hear voices being raised Londyn: Oh bitch what the fuck Shelly and Londyn walk into the living room Shelly: What on earth is goi.... A drink is thrown Shelly's way and she ducks Shelly: Oh hell no Betsy: Ok girls stop Liberty: No this bitch is a dumb whore and deserves to go Kerry: If you speak some more I will whoop yo ass Liberty: Try me bitch Demi: Both of you shut the fuck up Jesus Christ Liberty: Bitch who even are you Demi stands up Demi: Say that again I dare you The room then erupts into arguments again Shelly: Londyn I'm going bed Londyn: Same... The next day Crim: Wake up girls Crim bashes pots and pans '' Londyn: Ugh what Crim: Get downstairs now ''The girls run downstairs Crim: Now today is the elimination ceremony... but of course we need to do the runway first... so get into your casual clothing and meet me at Rollercoaster Catwalks... good luck my dears The girls all get ready Londyn: Last night was a mess Liberty: Oh I know Londyn: What happened Liberty: Bitch called my outfit ugly but I know It's sickening sooo Londyn: Alright Liberty: Anyway love ya bye Shelly appears from behind the shower curtain Shelly: Poor girl Londyn: Gosh I know One hour later and all the girls are at Rollercoaster Catwalks Crim: Hello girls, gosh you all look good Crim: Walking the catwalk is an art... don't fuck it up I am judging you Crim sits in the front and the show begins Tara: First up is Julia Julia struts down the runway and poses for the gods Crim: Werk bitch Tara: She's out of her Shell, it's Shelly Shelly twirls down the runway and shows off her legs Tara: London meet Londyn Londyn walks down the runway like a straight up bitch Tara: She puts the Best in Betsy??? It's Betsy.... Betsy walks down the runway selling her outfit Crim: Yassss Tara: They call this one Kerry Kerry walks down the runway iconicly Tara: Werk Liberty Liberty walks down the runway Tara: She doesn't come from Malaysia... it's Malaysia Malaysia struts down like a shupermodel Tara: And she's back... It's Demi Demi walks the runway Crim: Brilliant show my dears... brilliant Crim: Now I'll meet you all at the critiques... good luck my dears The day goes by and it's time for critiques Crim: Hello girls... meet the judging panel Tom: Hello!! Claire: Werk girls Michael: Iconic Tara: Oh my lord Crim: Here someone will be eliminated every episode... let the critiques begin Crim: First up... Julia Julia steps forward Tom: Well Julia... I love your outfit, high fashion at it's finest Julia: Thank you Crim: And that walk... sickening Crim: Next up Shelly Tom: Shelly it's alright... not bad... not good... the outfit isn't that casual Claire: However I love your makeup... painted for the gods Shelly: Thanks Crim: Next up Londyn Tom: It's basic casual... not good Michael: However I've seen you lost some more weight since I last saw you.. good job Crim: Next up Betsy Tara: Betsy you're beautiful Tom: And fashionable Tara: I can't wait to photograph you... good job Crim: Next Liberty Tom: Liberty... Liberty... this isn't good Crim: This must be your first time on a catwalk Claire: Your makeup isn't good either Liberty: Alright thank you Crim: Next up, Kerry Kerry: Hi Crim: Next up Malaysia Malaysia: Hi Kerry looks pissed Crim: I love the outfit... I love your walk Tara: Imma say it now... don't let these bitches take you down... they may be young but we know you have the smarts Malaysia: Thank you Crim: Finally Demi Claire: You look amazing as always Tom: But the outfit isn't that stunning or great Michael: Eh it's alright Crim: Thank you Demi Demi: Thanks Crim goes behind the judging panel and pulls out the cards Crim: This is the elimination ceremony Crim: If you see your photo it's a good thing Crim: The first photo pulled will be the winner, the second and third will be high Crim: The third last photo will be low and the final two people will be in the bottom two Crim: The winner is... Crim reveals her card Crim: Julia... Julia: Gosh thank you Crim: Well done you're still in the race Crim: The second person is... Crim: Betsy... Betsy: Oh my lord Crim: Congratulations you're still in the race Crim: The third person still in the race is... Malaysia Malaysia: Thank you Crim reveals the next card Crim: Shelly Shelly smiles Crim: Londyn... you're still in the race Londyn: Thank you Crim: The person who will not be in the bottom two this week is... Crim: Demi Demi: Thank you Crim: May the bottom two step forward... Crim: I can't decide between you two... so it's time for a sudden death round Crim: Over there are two bodysuits... you must decorate the one given to you... the person with the best outfit will be safe Kerry and Liberty begin to work on their outfit Crim: Twenty minutes is up... show us your outfits... Crim: First... Liberty Crim: Last... Kerry Crim: I made my choice Crim: Liberty... you're still in the race Liberty: Thank you Liberty joins the other girls Crim: Kerry you are also in the race Kerry: Oh my gosh Crim: That's right... no-one is going home tonight... now you go head back to hotel and wait for the next challenge Judges: Goodbye girls.... Category:America's Next Top Sim Episodes